


If You Love Me, Let Me Go

by ThatOneSnowyPerson



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Intrusive Thoughts, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneSnowyPerson/pseuds/ThatOneSnowyPerson
Summary: Hey all! This is my first work on this website thingamabobber, so it may take some time to get used to it all?Though this may be an angst based story, I'll try not to be too violent with it, and if I do, I'll be sure to put a warning so y'all can click off or skip(?) ahead if you'd like. And this will include some (minor) cursing/cussing, which I know some people aren't exactly okay with, so small warning there XDThat being said, I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Basically all the family relationships in the show lol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	If You Love Me, Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first work on this website thingamabobber, so it may take some time to get used to it all?
> 
> Though this may be an angst based story, I'll try not to be too violent with it, and if I do, I'll be sure to put a warning so y'all can click off or skip(?) ahead if you'd like. And this will include some (minor) cursing/cussing, which I know some people aren't exactly okay with, so small warning there XD
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy!

Oh shit.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

Yeah, good boy Leon thought bad no-no word, big deal.

But he also had broken his brother's robot.

And with how Donnie's been out of it for the past _week_ , he knew this wouldn't turn out good.

Leo looked at his brothers. They looked back. Eyes were wide. Mouths were open.

And they all knew hell was about to break loose.

“Shelldon!?”

Brace yourself, Leon.

“B-Before you say anything, I-I can explain.” He felt himself nervously squeak out.

Donnie. Looked. _Pissed_.

His brother stood there in front of what was left of the little robot, arms crossed and eyes narrowed in a vicious glare.

“I’m waiting.” The young inventor venomously spat.

“W-Well, I..”

“Leo wanted to see if he could do the Fourteen-Fourty and then create a portal so he could ‘land with such grace and awesomeness that Sydney would be so proud of him’, _buuuuut_ he ended up falling off his skateboard and activating a portal at the wrong time, causing him to fall into it, and before you know it, there’s a big ‘CRASH’ and ‘CLUNK’ sound, letting us know Leo fell onto and broke Shelldon.” Mikey intervened. He didn’t even pause to take a breath let alone slow down until he was done.

But, somehow, Donnie still understood.

“So,” he said, taking out the now visible sword stuck in Shelldon’s metallic hide. “You basically destroyed my robot. Which is one of, if not, the _only_ invention I’ve worked on for countless days and nights after _you all_ reprogrammed him like the sheer idiots you can be..” Donnie was walking towards the group, holding Leo’s sword in both his hands. He seemed to be studying it. His voice grew colder with each word, each step.

When he was almost face to face with Leo, Donnie dropped the sword. His three-fingered hands went to his side, clenching into fists. “..Over a **skateboard stunt!?** ” He screamed.

“..Yes?” Leo meekly answered, small beads of sweat sliding down his face. He felt like the biggest jerk in the world. He had to fix this somehow.

He couldn’t really think of anything else to say, his mouth turning dry.

Mikey and Raph gave each other uneasy glances as the uninvited silence became too, well, _silent_ to bear.

“I can’t believe you! This is--This is--Gah!!” Donnie backed up, shaking his head. Leo’s only ever seen Donnie act like this a couple times, and yet it was still hard to watch. Even harder to fathom you were the one to blame.

Tears came to Donnie’s eyes as he screamed again. “He’s the _one_ thing!..”

“Woah, woah, woah, Donnie!” Raph spoke up. His ‘big brother instincts’ seemed to kick in as he rushed towards his little brother. “Hey, hey, it’s okay! I get that you’re angry, and you have every right to be. But right now, we just need to calm down.” Raph softly placed his large hand on Donnie’s shoulder. The smaller turtle flinched slightly before leaning into the warm touch. “I..” Donnie sighed, looking down. “..Okay.”

Mikey tapped Leo’s shoulder. “You know you’re gonna have to make it up to him, right?” He said. His eyes narrowed at his brother as he placed his hands on his hips and tapped his padded foot repeatedly on the floor. “You know how much Shelldon means to Dee, _Leon_.” He continued, huffing.

Leo couldn’t help but get a little defensive. “Yeah, well, you helped us repro..Nevermind.” He shook his head. He’s already caused enough trouble. If he started an argument with Miguel over here, things wouldn’t get better. And the only reason anyone reprogrammed Shelldon in the first place was because Donnie was singling everyone out and annoying the daylights out of them. Using that to justify his actions was a no go.

But, there was one question he couldn’t clear from his head.

“Why was Shelldon even out of your lab in the first place?” He asked. Donnie hardly ever let that thing out of his sight, so why the sudden change?

“Because I needed it.” A familiar voice said, walking into the living room. It was Splinter, and he wasn’t very happy. But, then again, he always had that, what was it, ‘resting bitch face’?

When no one spoke up to question the rat, he gave a huff and said, “I _needed_ Purple’s little time-traveling, flying microwave to see if it could do anything about these aches and pains I have been getting.” Most of them looked at him with disbelief. “..And because I wanted a snack, but that’s beside the point!”

_Uh-huh. Sure._

“As much as I hate to admit it, that is a good reason for Shelldon to be out.” Leo concludes, looking over at Donnie and Raph. Donnie was silent at first, walking over to the remains of Shelldon. “..I guess I’ll just have to fix him up.” He lets out a little laugh, trying to sink back into his usual tech-savvy self. “I _am_ a genius, after all.”

Raph smiled, getting up and walking over to Donnie. “That’s the spirit, bro!” He cheered, giving the soft-shell a nice pat on the back. Or shell. Whatever.

He shook his head. “But, maybe you should get some rest first. You’ve been out of it all week, and more stress on your shoulders isn’t exactly a good thing.” Donnie couldn’t help but sigh. “I know, I know, but! Maybe if I just!”

“No.”

“But!”

“No buts.”

“Please, Raph?”

“Donnie, if you don’t go to bed right now, I’m gonna put you to bed myself.”

“..Fine, dear brother, I’ll hear your cries and go off to the cold and silent bliss of slumber.” Donnie rolled his eyes, picking up Shelldon and retreating to his room. Out of the corner of their eye, almost everyone could see the sinking of the soft-shell’s shoulders and the heart-breaking little frown creeping onto his lips.

Splinter groaned. “You better figure out how to fix this, you three, or else I will _not_ be happy. And neither will Purple. You get the idea.”

“Don’t worry, Pops, _Leo_ will figure it _alllll_ out.”

“Look, it was an accident!”

Raph crossed his arms. “Accident or not, the right thing to do is apologize and make it up to him. That thing’s practically his best friend.” He looked back towards his brother’s room.

“Who knows what’s going through his mind right now?”


End file.
